Equinox
by mimiajack1128
Summary: Bella has finally gotten her happily ever after with everyting she ever wanted, but what if Rosalie could get everyting she ever wanted too? Now that everybody else has found their true love, can Seth find it? Can one second change it all? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV

I finally turned my body away to look at the chrome clock on the opposing wall. I combed my fingers through my long blonde hair, though my focus was clearly on the big sexy man lying next to me. It was three o'clock in the morning- we had much more time than I had previously assumed. Emmett wrapped his huge arms around my waist and rolled me back to a position so I was facing him. From that point on, I didn't think of anything but him until I turned my head just enough to see the bright rays of sunlight peeking through our black curtains. I then knew that the night, our night, was over.

"Have fun?" I questioned, eyeing my monkey man from around the corner. By now he had slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a navy t shirt.

"Of course! Don't I always?"

"I know I just love the reassurance."

I got out from underneath the comforter and walked over to my closet with inhuman speed. I pulled out a random outfit and hurried over to the door, pinning half my hair up in the process. I paused for a quick second. I felt a bit off today, though I was thirsty so I disregarded that fact and moved on not wanting to miss another second without my Emmett. When I walked back into our room, he was sitting on our bed, waiting, reminiscing. I moved to sit with him and he folded his arms around my waist pulling me tighter to his chest. We sat in silence for a moment when both Emmett and I heard my name being said downstairs.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie. Rose… Rose?" she rather called me the third time.

Emmett and I moved quickly out of our room and down the stairs ending up on the small, white sofa. I looked around. Carlisle and Esme stood by the glass wall, staring at each other passionately. Alice and Jasper were snuggled closely together on the couch facing ours. Alice had obviously already concealed her thoughts so that certain someone wouldn't see. Edward sat on the other side of Alice and Jasper's couch, Bella's head rested in his knees. Renesmee was sleeping In Bella's cradled arms. Although I loved my new niece and sister wholeheartedly, there was still some part of me that deeply envied Bella. That envy was getting at me once again right now. How could she have gotten absolutely everything she ever wanted and then some and I didn't? This may seam a bit selfish, but I was never one to give a damn about being called selfish. I hid my envy in fear that Edward would see, but also to fixed on what Alice had seen about me. Happiness, surprise, and curiosity were written all over her expression. I stared back at her wondering.

"If this involved me, I need to know, Alice." I said.

"Oh, don't worry." Alice answered, "Besides, I'm not 100% sure yet."

"But this _is_ a good thing, right Alice." Emmett said as curious as I was. She'd been eyeing him too.

"I depends on how you look at it Emmett, your opinions on the topic could easily differ. Oh and before you ask, Emmett, I'm not going to answer that question. I've told you enough as it is. You'll find out sooner or later." And then for once, Alice was quiet. Both Emmett and I- and really everyone in the whole room actually- wondered if he had seen. In answering, Edward shook his head no.

We sat in silence, Alice was still grinning at Emmett and I. Then as sudden rush came over my body, my throat now burning with thirst. I ran out of the room and leaped across the river. I had to remove myself before I could hurt poor, little, sleeping Renesmee.


	2. Chapter 2

I darted out of the room so quickly that I did not notice that I hadn't waited to get to the door—I had broken right through the glass wall. It wasn't until about 5 minutes later that I realized that Emmett ran right behind me, calling my name. His words finally broke through my focus and I came to an abrupt halt. I turned to face him and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I don't know what happened to me." I explained, still shocked. "I just lose all control, I _needed_ to hunt."

"No big deal, babe." Emmett replied. "You didn't hurt her." I was trying incredibly hard to soothe me."

I was speechless. I was—and still am actually really, extremely thirsty.

"We can hunt if you want, Rose, just a big grizzly, you, and me."

I nodded. I could only think of little Renesmee. "Let's go."

Emmett and I ran through the woods, my silver heels landed hard on the dirt. I could feel myself slow as we came upon our first victim. Deer, Bears and the occasional Mountain Lion—that's the way the rest of the day went—well at least until the sun set beyond the horizon.

The dark midnight sky set the mood perfectly. We leaped inside from the hole I had mad in the glass this afternoon. Emmett scooped me up into his arms and quite slowly walked upstairs. His focus was where mine was—on his perfect lips fitting together with mine. From the moment we stepped into the doorway to our room, there was no stopping us. The rest of the night played on as a blur to me—one single, perfectly blended blur.

I came back into my head in time to find that we had not made it as far as our bed, though we were close—only about 5 feet away. Emmett had pulled the white comforter off our bed to cover me. I searched for his voice and found it in the garage with Carlisle.

"It's just not normal, Carlisle. I'm worried about her." Emmett said.

"I know. Rose doesn't lose control like that," Carlisle suggested. "Especially in front of Nessie like the way she did. I'm glad she was able to restrain enough to get out of the room in time… though we will have to get that glass fixed." He chuckled once he said this.

"We hunted all yesterday, from noon until midnight," Emmett explained.

"You were gone a while."

"Her eyes were amber at midnight, but this morning, I looked into them and they were…dark again."

Carlisle went silent after hearing this, like he'd gone into shock or something. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I ran straight to the tall mirror on the back of my closet door. I still had the white comforter draped around me. The girl in the mirror stared back at me. She placed her hand on the glass at the same time I did. Her dark eyes bored into mine. And thin I realized that the blonde girl in the mirror was me.


End file.
